Old Memories
by LittleLinor
Summary: Zelos/Genis one-shot, bonus chapter to The Real Reason. Slash obviously. "Why is finding an old mask making you so ecstatic?"


This fic is a present to my readers, as an apology for being so late on The Real Reason. Truth is, I've had a bit of personal trouble when I first tried to write the next chapter, and it resulted in a serious writer's block, that Golden Sun and Fire Emblem managed to kick out recently. So i'm working on the next chapter again (I'm goin slowly, but it shall come. I know exactly what goes in it anyway, I just need to get the wording right), and when I was thinking about that mask I suddenly wondered "what would happen if Zelos found it again years alter, when he's already in a relationship with Genis?", and this is what came out. It's not my fave, but I think it's pretty good for something written at 2 am lying down in a tent waiting for the hour to be late enough that I'll be able to sleep.

In this, Genis is older (it's set approximatively four years after ToS, so for the TRR and sequel timeline (that also applied to Healer's Fate), this is a year after Zelos, Genis, Raine and Sheena met again, and a few months after Zelos and Genis get together. (there's another event in the middle but I'll keep that silent for spoiler reasons). SO that's... 16 or 17 years old Genis. Who seems to have stolen his sister's taste for flashy vocabulary (he did show hints of it in the game).

Obviously this will be slash/yaoi/shonen ai, though there's nothing sexual in there apart from suggestion if you read between the lines. So if that irks you, click the back button.

WARNINGS: er... none? Kissing's the worst that happens here.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own tales of Symphonia nor its characters.

* * *

**Old Memories**

Genis Sage was sitting in front of an advanced magitechnology textbook, alternating between twirling a lock of hair that had escaped his ponytail around a pen and spinning said pen while mentally classifying the information he had just read, when the sound of a door opening upstairs informed him that the other inhabitant of the house had finally made his appearance.

"Geeeeenis!"

Genis sighed and pushed the errant hair behind his ear, preferring to deal with the interruption before turning to a new page.

"What is it, Zelos?"

"Look what I found! I thought it was back in the Meltokio manor, but…"

Genis repressed the urge to jump back in surprise as a large and rather ugly mask was shoved between him and the book.

"_Zelos_!"

The chosen leant against the desk and smirked.

"What now Hun, did I surprise you?"

"No, you merely interfered in what might just have been a fruitful afternoon of studying. Why is finding an old mask making you so ecstatic?"

"What, don't you remember? This is what I wore when I performed the heroic deed of going to save your fellow half-elf from her cruel fate."

Genis raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, you mean when my sister, Sheena and Presea ganged up on you to make you go? Yeah that was pretty amusing. I remember you getting dumped to the floor…"

"Genis, Hun, I am hurt. You could have remembered my grand victory and not that temporary weakness."

Genis snorted.

"Or you could at _least_ have remembered how sexy I looked in that outfit," Zelos added.

"Can't remember something I didn't see. If I remember correctly, Presea beat me to it when I was gonna ask if the mask was to complete the ridiculous clothes." He paused and then smirked. "I _do_ remember that your hair was totally dishevelled when you took it off, though. It was pretty funny."

Zelos smiled seductively and edged closer to the half-elf.

"So you _did_ notice things… say, why were you staring at my hair in the first place, hmm?"

This might have had a stronger effect if Genis hadn't spent the last few months with the Chosen already. As it was, Genis only looked at him blankly, effectively hiding his slight fluster.

"Because it's red, longer than Raine, Sheena and Colette's put together, and as obnoxious as you? Kinda hard _not_ to notice it."

"But you like obnoxious things, don't you?"

This time, the tone was even more seductive, and the blush reached his cheeks, though it was still faint. Zelos smiled and leaned closer.

"So, mister Ice King, did I look sexy with my hair like that?"

"I was _twelve_, Zelos. Things hardly qualified as 'sexy' back then. I wouldn't have noticed."

"Liar."

The redhead came even closer, head tilted for a kiss, but Genis stopped him, lying his pen across Zelos's lips as he would have a finger, smiling.

"It _does_ look good when you braid it, though. In case you were wondering."

Zelos seemed slightly taken aback by this comment -when was the last time Genis had complimented him on anything but his ability to distract him? Certainly not this week- but quickly gained back his composure and smiled, the twist of his mouth slightly less calculating and definitely warmer.

"Does it, now?"

"Yes. Now, mister Mysterious Masked Handsome Warrior, how about you leave me alone so I can finish this chapter?" As Zelos was going to complain he pushed the pen across his lips again. "Because if you do, I might finish early enough for us to go out and drink something, and actually _not_ be tired when we get home."

Zelos smiled, both at the actual proposition and at the implications of the second part.

"All right."

He gently pushed the pen away and bent to kiss the half-elf, teeth nibbling gently and tongues teasing for a few seconds, before backing away with a grin.

"I'll see you in a bit, then. I had better hurry up, the genius I'm taking out might finish his book before I'm done with braiding my hair, and that wouldn't do, would it, since I have to be at my best."

He was rewarded with a chuckle as Genis bent back over his book and flipped to the next page. Up the stairs, he paused a moment before entering his door.

"Genis?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm flattered you remembered. About that title." He went in and closed the door.

Downstairs, Genis finally lost the fight and blushed.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
